


Safe from Harm

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should be safe here for a little while."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe from Harm

Sirius isn't sure what hex the Death Eaters used on Remus, he just knows Remus is bleeding badly and he can't take care of him while under attack himself. He ducks another hex and sends a stunning spell into the chest of one of the Death Eaters, but there are still three standing, and Sirius is pretty certain they're not going to let him off easy just because Remus is injured.

He slips on the muddy ground and goes down on one knee, ringed by three tall, black shapes and--

"Moony, hang on," he says, grabbing Remus's arm and pulling it around his own shoulders. "I know a place--" He doesn't know if side-along Apparition will make Remus's wounds worse, but he knows being at the mercy of Death Eaters won't make it better. He closes his eyes and concentrates, and then they are there, within the ring of standing stones.

"Where--" Remus asks weakly, his face ashen.

"Safe," Sirius answers, staring in horror at the crisscrossing wounds on Remus's chest. He hasn't seen anything this bad since the last time Remus spent a full moon alone, and while Sirius has a vast repertoire of healing spells learned specifically for those instances, he's not sure what to do now, because he doesn't know what hex was used. He murmurs a few cleaning spells and counterjinxes, and most of the blood disappears; it slows to an ugly ooze from the whip-like slashes. Sirius wraps him in makeshift bandages and casts concealing charms around them. "We should be safe here for a little while," he says.

Remus looks around and Sirius can see recognition light his bloodless face. "This was a lunar observatory," he says, and laughs weakly.

Sirius nods, though he's thinking of older, darker magic performed within the bonds of this circle, and many others like it across Britain, things Muggle archeologists will never discover. Remus's blood on the ground will protect them as well as any defensive charms he's cast. He avoids mentioning this by taking a sip from his hip flask, then offering it to Remus.

Remus coughs and splutters, obviously not expecting firewhisky, and his voice is hoarse when he asks, "Did we get the pensieve?"

"No. You were--It was more important that I get you out of there."

Remus's face falls, and Sirius knows he'll blame himself for this failure, though it wasn't his fault. But Sirius couldn't have lived with himself if he'd completed the mission and Remus had died. He realizes now this is why Moody doesn't allow James and Lily to go on missions together, and only the fact that his and Remus's relationship is so new--and so secret--has kept them from the same fate.

Until now.

Sirius leans forward and kisses Remus tenderly, fiercely, suddenly overwhelmed with the realization that things could have been much worse. Remus kisses him back eagerly, fingers tight in his hair, as if he's come to the same conclusion.

Sirius doesn't think he can do this again.

When they return to headquarters, Sirius goes to Dumbledore, and asks that he be assigned a new partner. He never notices the way Dumbledore's brow furrows at the request, or the significant looks he exchanges with Moody.

*


End file.
